


Great Titrace

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Great Titrace

“Wait, HOW many?” Weiss asked, leaning in.

 

“Fifteen.” Yang nodded proudly. Her team all gasped.

 

“How did you even DO that?” Ruby asked. The blonde bruiser had been bragging only about her most recent exploit. They had gone around the table and talked about their sluttiest encounters, but Yang had topped them all and not even with her best. Yang chuckled.

 

“These babies right here~!” She giggled, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them happily. As she jiggled them proudly, the rest of her team looked down at their own… meager chests.

 

“I… don’t have that option…” Weiss slouched over. Yang gave a cheesy grin and a peace sign. They heard a scoff from behind her. They turned to see Glynda looking at them disdainfully.

 

“What’s wrong, teach? We’re just talking about having fun!” Yang chuckled. 

 

“Need you talk about such things in the cafeteria?” Glynda asked.

 

“Come on, teach! Just cause YOUR golden years are behind you doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy OURS.” Yang huffed.

 

“Y-Yang…” Blake said a bit fearfully, afraid of their teacher’s wrath falling on her partner. However, Glynda merely looked at Yang incredulously. 

 

“Behind me? I was scoffing because of how low your number is.” Glynda gave a superior laugh. Yang glared at her blankly.

 

“You. Think you. Can beat me?” Yang asked with an equal amount of disbelief.

 

Glynda rolled her eyes and smiled. “Easily.  Miss Xiao Long. I’ve done it before and I can do it again.”

 

“Prove it then!” Yang shouted, growing irritated already. “If you think you can do better than me, let’s settle it. You and me!”

 

"Um… I don't really know what's going on anymore…” Ruby leaned over to Weiss.

 

“A titjob race, children. Me and Miss Xiao Long will be seeing who is truly the best.” Glynda waved her hand to dismiss the team. “Now back to your dorm, we will settle this.”

 

Yang smiled and cupped her hands around her lips. “Come one, come all! Participate in the Great Titrace being Yang Xiao Long and Glynda Goodwitch!”

 

The professor watched as a few students began lining up. “Well, if this is the only way to settle this nonsense, then I may as well humor you.” She smirked and flung off her top, leaving her in a silky purple bra that made all the boys’ jaws drop. “Jaune, Ren. Step forward and be our first boys for this little ‘contest’.” Glynda’s voice dripped with sarcasm, knowing this wouldn't be much of a competition.

  
The two that were called out walked up to their teacher. Yang leaned forward and bit Ren’s pants, pulling it down with her teeth. “You can have Vomit Boy.” Yang winked over to Glynda. The teacher rolled her eyes and stripped the boy. “Ready, Teach?” Yang asked, groping her breasts and squeezing them proudly. She put them on either side of Ren.

 

“When you are.” She said, doing the same to Jaune. “Go.” She said. They both pressed their breasts together and began moving up and down. Yang enthusiastically bounced on her hips, her mounds massaging the ninja delightfully. Ren gave a small moan as she squeezed him with varying amounts of pressure. She was distracted by Jaune’s throaty moan beside her as she glanced over.

 

Glynda was taking things more slowly than Yang had, but she obviously dwarfed the busty blonde in experience. As she moved her breasts up and down, she'd moved one up while she did the other down. The friction adding to his pleasure, Jaune panted and moaned.

 

_ Damn it! I should have known Jaune would be a quick shot… _ Yang cursed herself silently. She moved as quickly as she could, looking into Ren’s eyes submissively and hoping it would help. The boys both moaned as Jaune finished first, coating the top of Glynda’s tits with his cum. Yang made a sour face and leaned in, taking the head of Ren’s cock into her mouth. Drooling down his cock, it helped work as a lube while she stroked him faster and faster with her tits.

 

“Miss Xiao Long, I wasn't aware we were using our mouths~.” Glynda said a bit cheekily as the next boy stepped up. The woman wrapped her breasts around him and began sucking him off, her tongue wrapping around his cock. As she moved back and forth, even her tongue seemed to stroke whatever her tits didn't.

 

“Shut up-!” Yang said as Ren finally let his load into her mouth. She swallowed most of it, but its volume forced a bit out onto her breasts. She swallowed and smiled up to Ren as he stepped away. He seemed to get that this was important and tried to get out of the way quickly. The next cock came up and Yang looked up in Blake’s eyes. There was a thick blush on her cheeks.

 

“I've always wanted to do this…” She mumbled as Yang went to work. Going much faster than Glynda, her mouth and breasts started building up a nice rhythm. Blake rested a hand on the back of her partner’s head as she moaned and squirmed.

 

“Next.” Glynda said. Yang glanced over again and her eyes widened as Ruby shuffled over. Dropping her panties, her cock swelled to a rather impressive size. “Mm~, I may have to spend some extra time with you after this, Miss Rose.” Glynda licked her lips. She took a quick glance over to see Yang’s hair starting to glow, her semblance activating and heating up her breasts. “Miss Xiao Long? Using your semblance for something like this. Wouldn't you consider that cheating~?” She wrapped her breasts around Ruby’s cock, licking and kissing the generous portion that her breasts couldn’t cover.   
  
“All’s fair in love and war, Teach! It’s only a bonus I can make my tits feel like my tight pussy this way.~” She kept a smug look on her face as she did her best to work Blake over, her tits indeed feeling like a slick cunt with the amount of sweat and cum that soaked into her cleavage. At this rate, it wouldn’t be long before the faunus blew her load into her friend’s mouth.   
  
With a smile, Glynda nodded and activated her own semblance. Letting go of her breasts, they started to move on their own, squeezing Ruby’s cock with the kind of gentle yet firm grasp that a freshly stretched virgin cunt would have. “If that’s how you want play it, Miss Xiao Long, I’ll gladly follow suit.” Moving her hands to the side, she invited any two others to come to her sides. Nora and Weiss were the first to step up and have their cocks grabbed and kissed by their teacher. She stroked them both at a steady pace, keeping her breasts moving at the same pace for Ruby.   
  
The younger blonde was too focused on keeping Blake’s tasty cock in her mouth to notice that Weiss had stepped up along with  the redheaded partner of the boy she had just worked over. After another moment, the whole crowd heard Blake’s pleasured purr-mixed moan as she unloaded herself into Yang’s mouth. Finding herself unable to swallow every drop with Blake, just like with Ren, Yang swallowed what she could and let the rest fall onto her breasts for the next guy in their competition to feel. “Ha! That’s another for….me…” She trailed off as turned just in time to her all three students groan and shoot their loads onto Glynda’s face and breasts, no one caring about how dirty they made their teacher. “Alright! Now that’s just not fair!” She protested, standing up and making her way to her teacher. “Doing it like that, there’s no way I’m gonna keep up! I say we end this with one final cock! Whoever makes him cum, wins!”   
  
Rolling her eyes at Yang’s excuse to get out of losing, Glynda nodded and looked through the crowd. “Oh, Professor Port, you’re our volunteered last cock. Step forward, will you?~” She could hear Yang’s audible groan of disgust as Port stepped closer, sitting down in front of the two in order to give them both access to his member, whenever they decided to take it out. “Well, Miss Xiao Long, if you hate it that much, you could always admit defeat. I won’t take your forfeit to heart. You were good competition for a matter of minutes.”   
  
Her eyes went wide in surprise as she listened to her teacher call her out and even mock her. “How dare you!” She shouted as her semblance flared. “You are going down!” She made her way to Port, ripping his pants off and letting out his foot long member, gasping at the sheer size. “Oh shit…”   
  
“Exactly why I called him over. He was quite the stud back during classes.” Glynda teased, wrapping her breasts around one side of Port’s cock. “No semblance, no tricks, just pure skill. Like you said, whoever makes him cum wins.”   
  
“Well, with you both doing it at the same time, how will you know for sure?” Port had something in mind, and it was clear to Glynda what it was.   
  
“Whoever wins, make sure to get your cum in their hair.~”   
  
“MY HAIR?!” Yang’s voice cracked at the shriek. Imagining her disgusting teacher’s cum in her hair was beyond belief, but… “If….If that’s how we’re gonna play this, the loser has to be bred by one of the students.” She wrapped her breasts around the other side of Port’s cock, resting her breasts just on top of Glynda’s.   
  
Starting to bounce her breasts on Port’s impressive member, Glynda watched Yang wrap her lips around the tip of his dick and start swirling her tongue around it. She wouldn’t be beaten though! Wrapping her lips around the side, she suckled what she could manage without pushing Yang out of the way. The two covered the cock in their saliva as they moved their breasts even faster, squeezing them around the cock. Yang lowered her lips halfway down the member before having to stop, their breasts getting in the way.   
  
Both girls felt Port place his hands on their head before pulling Yang off his cock and swapping Glynda into her place. “Fuck, I’ve forgotten what it’s like to get a blowjob this fantastic!” Port cried out, throwing his head back and holding them in place.   
  
Yang watched as Glynda’s tongue lolled out of her mouth and wrapped around his cock as she lowered herself to Yang’s breasts, licking them a well as their volunteered cock. Her talented tongue easily earned a moan from her opponent, who moved her breasts higher against Glynda’s tongue and pulling back in an attempt to give Port more pleasure, but only ending up grinding her nipples against Glynda’s. Soft pants were leaving her lips as she dove in and tried to copy her teacher, wrapping her lips around the side of Port’s member and lap up what she could.   
  
They both felt Port’s hands on the back of their heads for a moment before feeling him pull them off his cock, leaving their breasts in place. Letting out a throaty moan, the male professor bucked his hips in the air, sending his seed flying above both women. In the same moment, he smirked and pulled them both back in, making sure every drop of his load landing in both girls’ blonde locks. “Hahaha!” He laughed when he saw both Yang and Glynda look at each other in confusion.   
  
“Port, what is the meaning of this?” Glynda asked, seeing the cum on both her and her opponent.   
  
“Yeah! Only the winner is supposed to get cum in their….hair…” Yang let out a shudder as she remembered that she now had to clean cum out of her perfect hair.   
  


“You girls thought one of you was gonna be the winner? No no no. All you did today was get off a bunch of horny teens and a teacher. WE are the true winners for today. Now, go clean yourselves up.~”


End file.
